<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【橙蕉/纮戒】滑坡 by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348171">【橙蕉/纮戒】滑坡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth'>SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Gaim, 假面骑士铠武</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们最终走上了不同的道路。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito, 橙蕉, 纮戒, 葛叶纮汰/驱纹戒斗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【橙蕉/纮戒】滑坡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*清水，原作向的自我妄想，一个关于“互相拯救”的故事</p><p>*角色过度脑补有，我流理解有，爱不爱你说了算系列</p><p>*是橙蕉，虽然看起来好像不是那么回事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，葛叶，你在干嘛呢。”</p><p>正在擦吧台桌子的葛叶纮汰背对着窗边座位翻了个白眼，手上带点狠劲将抹布一丢，抓起一旁的茶壶用拖长音的、极不情愿的语调应道：“好——来了。”一转身，窗户边那个四人座上果然坐着双手环胸翘着二郎腿的驱纹戒斗，正用他那标志性的“好整以暇地挑衅”的眼神望过来。葛叶纮汰很想再翻个白眼或者吐槽一下这个姿势下对方格外惹眼的漆亮鞋尖，但是他忍住了，因为上次他这么做时（无论是白眼或吐槽都）得到了对方关于服务生礼仪的一通语气极为恶劣的教训，并且还教训得该死的令人哑口无言。所以他选择直接从旁边的柜子里掏出茶杯，倒上四分之三杯的红茶，再用刚好不会让红茶翻出去的力度把杯子重重地拍在驱纹戒斗面前的桌子上。</p><p>“请享用，希望你喝得开心。”葛叶用毫无感情的声音说道。</p><p>他觉得驱纹戒斗这时候好像在笑，但仔细一看眼尾唇角又好像完全不是那么回事，还是那副冷冰冰的、无论谁来挑衅都会撕咬殆尽的样子。戒斗低头瞟了一眼桌上的红茶，又抬起头看着拎起茶壶准备回去继续擦桌子的葛叶，身子没动，仅仅是用一种傲慢的语调开口道：“我说我要红茶了吗？”</p><p>“你不是一直都喝红茶的吗？”葛叶瞪大眼睛，“喂，不是吧，你是准备来找事的吗？”</p><p>“我确实点过好几次红茶，这跟我这次要点什么有关系吗？”戒斗说，“还是说，你对每个客人都是直接送一份他最经常点的东西过去就好了？”</p><p>葛叶纮汰在强者的逻辑面前无力反驳，只能自认理亏地拿出记单小本本：“……那请你点单吧。”</p><p>“我点一杯红茶。”驱纹戒斗说，“不要这杯。”</p><p>葛叶深吸一口气，开始计算在这里变身把戒斗暴揍一顿（如果可以的话丢到大马路上没盖好的窨井里好了这个混蛋）之后得要给店长多少赔偿费。</p><p>“至于这杯。”戒斗把杯子往葛叶的方向推了一推，“请你了，算我账上。”</p><p> </p><p>葛叶纮汰并不总是能理解驱纹戒斗在想些什么——这句话的程度还是太轻了，应该说，他几乎就没有能成功理解驱纹戒斗想法的时候。自说自话非要打一场的时候也是，明明说着要惩戒弱者又出手相助的时候也是，现在针对完他之后突然请他一杯红茶也是，根本就是在葛叶纮汰逻辑之外的做法。有时候，他甚至搞不清楚驱纹戒斗是真的想那么做呢，还是仅仅想要反抗或激怒些什么。葛叶望着离自己近了一点的茶杯，决定事情不能总是按面前这家伙的想法发展，于是他学着对方的傲慢口吻回答道：“我可不喝红茶，你可以请我……。”</p><p>“是吗。”戒斗打断他，“那我就不请了，我自己留着好了，反正我等会也是要续杯的。”</p><p>葛叶开始幻想自己手上的茶壶是一块抹布，这样他就可以把它紧捏狠拧来泄愤。唯一阻止他用这种方式拗断自己手指的是再一次的“驱纹戒斗似乎在笑”的错觉。</p><p>“我喝。”葛叶一把抢过茶杯猛地灌了一口，“请稍等，你的那杯马，上，就，来。”</p><p>……不过不得不说工作期间喝口红茶还真是蛮爽的。</p><p>驱纹戒斗在葛叶纮汰去倒第二杯红茶时换了个姿势，单手半握成拳撑着下颌骨偏头望过去。等到第二杯茶也倒好，葛叶以为自己终于可以继续擦那张被晾在一边可怜兮兮的吧台时，戒斗再度有了动作：他伸出空闲的那只手，朝自己对面的座位点了点。</p><p>“坐。”戒斗说。</p><p>葛叶纮汰有点呆滞地眨了眨眼。驱纹戒斗也不催他，手依然悬在半空，好像在耐心等待一台老式电脑打开一个视频网站，或是加载一个大型联网游戏。</p><p>葛叶牌老式电脑终于处理完数据，点了点头：“……噢。”</p><p>驱纹戒斗的目光紧随着葛叶在他对面落座。葛叶有点不确定地朝其他座位方向张望了两下，确认没有客人正需要帮助，才将目光重新收回来。</p><p>“所以，有什么事……啊，难道说？”葛叶像是想到了什么，表情突然认真起来，“是世界树财团又有什么动作了吗？”</p><p>“不是那种事情。”戒斗说，“虽然他们的小动作也一直不少，但是我自己会处理。这不是我今天来找你的理由。”</p><p>“那……那是什么事？”葛叶有些困惑。</p><p>驱纹戒斗收回双手，身子微微向前倾去，带起一股他惯有的、支配者般的威压感。</p><p>“是关于你的事。”驱纹戒斗说，“葛叶纮汰，你对现在和未来是怎么想的？”</p><p> </p><p>这个问题大概正好戳中了葛叶纮汰的弱项，因为葛叶要去拿茶杯的手顿住了。他有些不知所措地看了对方一眼，然后将目光移到旁边的窗户上去。“什么啊……搞得跟幼儿园老师问‘你以后想干什么’一样。”葛叶的声音有些松散，“就是，现在就是现在这样，未来……希望有个更好的未来啊，这不是我们都在努力的事吗。”</p><p>驱纹戒斗微微眯起了眼睛。</p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>“唔……如果要说得再具体一点的话，就是希望能从霸主那里问出使用赫尔海姆之森的力量拯救世界的方法吧，这样的话，舞，阿实，还有你，还有所有人，都能有一个幸福平静的未来了。当然，也许我一个人做不到，但是大家一起努力的话，肯定有机会的。”</p><p>葛叶觉得说到“阿实”的时候戒斗似乎更重地看了他一眼。</p><p>“你还真是喜欢信任别人啊。”戒斗说，“敌人也是，同伴也是，相信些不值得相信的人，帮助些不值得帮助的家伙，净是笨蛋才会有的做法。如果想要强大到拥有能支配世界的力量，这种天真的想法还是尽早舍弃吧。在我看来，你根本就没有在为了未来而努力，因为你根本没有变强的觉悟。”</p><p>“怎么能这么说……如果连信任都丢弃的话，怎么能去相信那个美好的未来呢？”葛叶反驳道，“人与人之间如果只有斗争那么简单的关系，那最后得到的也只有一个冷冰冰的世界，那根本不是值得期待的未来啊！”</p><p>想了想，他又补充道：“我知道戒斗你是很谨慎，但这也太绝对了……你真是这么想的吗？你觉得人和人之间真的不应该有真正的信任吗？”</p><p>他看着驱纹戒斗。驱纹戒斗也盯着他，用那种冷淡的、仿佛要刺穿他一般的目光。接着那投过来的目光渐渐阴沉起来，但这时葛叶无暇他顾，因为他还有一个问题在心中逐渐膨胀，逼着他自己问出口去，即便他自己都没意识到自己的语调有多么小心翼翼：</p><p>“……戒斗，为什么你会这么想？”</p><p>驱纹戒斗猛地站了起来。</p><p>“别用那种眼神看我，葛叶纮汰。”驱纹戒斗说。</p><p>葛叶一愣，下意识地收回视线摸了摸自己的脸：“什么？”</p><p>驱纹戒斗再度沉默下来看着他。接着，他终于并非错觉地笑了起来，挑着一边嘴角，带着种不知是嘲讽还是愤怒，或者两者皆非的意味。</p><p>“真不知道该说你愚蠢，还是该说你幸福。”驱纹戒斗把零钱放在桌上，双手插兜长腿一迈就往外走，“两杯红茶的钱都在这了，不用找，剩下的当你小费。”</p><p> </p><p>葛叶纮汰一边吐槽对方的莫名其妙一边收起桌上的零钱时突然意识到，最近戒斗来这里的频率似乎也太高了点。有时他过来的时候身上带满大大小小的伤口，那种时候他几乎不会说话，仅仅点单，喝茶或吃饭，结束了就离开。葛叶如果问他，也只是收获一个“少多管闲事”的眼刀，或者简单的几个词，绝不多有交流。而像这次这些看起来完好无损的时候，就会话多一点，话里话外还能带点恶意调侃的意思，即便他的表情高冷得仿佛根本不屑于开这些玩笑。至少这次过来不是那么惨兮兮的样子，还有心情跟我聊天，葛叶自我安慰道，这大概也算件好事。而且这不是还请了一杯红茶嘛，还有小费，就当忍受一下差脾气赚外快好了。</p><p>“葛叶啊。”阪东先生从柜台后探出身来，“你刚刚肯定是露出了怜悯的目光吧？你的朋友一看就是自尊心很强的人，肯定忍受不了这个。”</p><p>“哎……啊？”葛叶猛地扭回身，“怜悯？我没有那个意思啊！那可是驱纹戒斗，他怜悯我——‘你还真是弱啊’——这种还差不多吧……”</p><p>“也是，你这种粗神经的人肯定没意识到啦。”阪东先生说，“但是我刚刚可是听得很清楚，你问他‘为什么会这么想’的时候，其实是在问‘你到底经历过什么让你这么想’吧？你觉得，一定是有过什么惨痛的经历，才会把他变成这个样子，你觉得他本来应该会更好的吧。你啊，总是把别人的痛苦当自己的痛苦，所以肯定是不自觉地流露出了悲伤或同情的眼神。那虽然是你的优点，可有的时候善意并不被人接受就是啦。”</p><p>“……是这样吗？”葛叶的声音放软下来，“真想不到他是个那么敏感的家伙，平时总是那么一副油盐不进冷热不吃的样子，还以为除了力量没有什么能触动他呢。”</p><p>“他那种人啊，活得很辛苦的。”阪东先生说，“他来我这边好多次啦，以前带着他队伍的人也常来，但是就算坐在一群人中间也还像是只有一个人的样子。一个人多难过啊？人又不是铁做的，怎么可能有真的对力量之外的东西都不感兴趣的人，但他就要那样，某种意味上说的确是值得同情吧。我这店里什么人都来过，所以我看人的眼光比你准多了，他就是不会有朋友的类型，你跟他已经是关系很好了。”</p><p>“关系才不好。”葛叶用力擦着桌子闷闷地回答，“我们根本没法互相理解。”</p><p>“但你们也并肩作战过吧？”阪东先生说，“如果没有认可的话，是不可能一起战斗的。说回来，他会找你谈那些事，也是因为你对于他来说跟别人不一样吧。”</p><p>葛叶停下手笑了一声，又马上低下头去：“咳……希望如此。”</p><p>“别装了，你小子现在已经不在沮丧了吧，那样的话就赶紧过来帮我送货！”</p><p>“好——好！我知道啦！马上就出发！是这两个吧？我会赶在芭菲化掉之前送到的！”</p><p>“别开太急！小心甜品甩变形！”</p><p>“知道啦——谢谢阪东先生你的话——”</p><p> </p><p>驱纹戒斗再一次站在世界树之塔前。他仰望着这座被城市所拥戴的、冰冷而伪善的建筑物，像每一次那样握紧了拳头。</p><p>很多人觉得驱纹戒斗绝不是个念旧的人，原因很简单，只要是被他认定成敌人的人，就算是多年老友他也能毫不犹豫地出手相对。在他身上，人与人之间的关系被最大程度地淡薄与极端化：要打倒的敌人，或者其他。然而鲜少有人知道他这份毫不念旧的特质来源于他与念旧极为相似的特征：他是一个被过去束缚的人。过去的一切将他推到现在的位置，是过去塑造了他，并且令他冷硬得难以改变。</p><p>而在他的过去中，改变一切的就是这座某一天忽然拔地而起的建筑。</p><p>因此，他对世界树财团的痛恨有理有据，而这份对现状的不满又转化成了更多的东西：对自己弱小的憎恶，对力量的渴求，对弱肉强食法则的认定与愤怒。如果他不曾幸福过，也许一切不至于变得那么糟，但他确实幸福过，并深爱过这个城市。然后，在他深爱过的、相信过的一切被毁灭之后，他在痛苦中重生为如今的驱纹戒斗，在对自己懦弱的唾弃下，他无坚不摧。</p><p>葛叶纮汰不知道这些。</p><p>对驱纹戒斗来说，葛叶纮汰是一个与他的法则相悖的家伙。在他看来，那样热心又软弱、总为别人的事情而动摇的家伙，只能是金字塔底层的人，但是又偏偏是那样的家伙得到了强大的力量，他战斗时的身姿决不能用“弱小”这个词来形容。一开始，驱纹戒斗将此归结为幸运，后来他渐渐意识到这两者还是有所不同。葛叶纮汰毫无疑问是个强者，但是他又同时具备了太多弱者的特质，就像一堵爬满裂缝的水泥墙，不知哪天哪条裂缝就会让它轰然坍塌。</p><p>驱纹戒斗说不清楚为什么他不是很想看到那一幕，也许是强者的陨落无论如何都会令人感到悲哀，即便是他。他想试着让葛叶把那些裂缝填上，但葛叶完全无法理解他的想法，反而指责他过于冷酷无情，甚至对他的想法感到怜悯。</p><p>驱纹戒斗不在乎别人怎么对他横加指责，但他痛恨被怜悯这件事。</p><p>随便吧，他想，或许那个笨蛋就是要吃点苦头才能学到教训。苦难使人成长、使人蜕变，就像自己一样，总有一天，葛叶纮汰会在美好被撕碎殆尽的痛苦中认清世界的法则。那样也好。如果那样的话，也许我们还能成为所谓的“朋友”。</p><p>如果到最后那个家伙还是没有任何改变，那么我会赢，我会创造新的世界。</p><p> </p><p>葛叶纮汰会找到这个长椅的确出乎驱纹戒斗的意料。彼时驱纹戒斗正躺在长椅上做一个难得如夏日的橘子汽水般清爽的梦，接着就被鼻尖传来的骚动惊醒了。他从长椅上直起身，相当鄙夷地挥开对方伸过来的草叶，声音里还带着一丝被打扰的不耐：“有事吗？你怎么找到这里的？”</p><p>“当然是路过而已，看到你睡在这就过来看看。”葛叶像是发现什么新大陆一般得意地看着他，被戒斗挥开的草叶此时在他指腹间转来转去，“真没想到，你睡着的样子看起来居然很乖啊。”</p><p>戒斗挑起一边眉毛：“什么？”</p><p>“没什么没什么……就是啊，你这几天怎么都不来DrupeRs了？”</p><p>“跟你有关系吗？”</p><p>葛叶有点心虚地摸了摸鼻尖：“咳……我在想你是不是生气了。”</p><p>“……为什么？”</p><p>“因为阪东先生跟我说，我很容易露出像是‘怜悯’的眼神。”葛叶小心地解释道，“但是对戒斗的话，我的确没有那个意思……我觉得你很强，戒斗，就算在铠武和巴隆还是对手的时候，我也无法不承认你的强大。如果我让你产生了什么误解……我只是想让你知道我不是那样想的。我没有在可怜你。”</p><p>驱纹戒斗转过头来看着葛叶。他把一只手臂向后搭在椅背上，没说话。</p><p>“但是啊……”葛叶顿了顿，继续说道，“我也的确想知道，为什么戒斗你会产生那样的想法，因为那样的话，实在是太辛苦了吧。力量是冷冰冰的东西，对我来说，人与人之间的感情和羁绊才更温暖，如果离开了那些一味追求力量的话，我大概会冻死吧。”</p><p>“……所以说你真是个烦人的家伙啊，打扰我午睡居然就是为了说这种话。”驱纹戒斗说，“我没生气，犯不着和你这种天真的家伙置气，但我也不想再跟你多说什么。要是因为那样就冻死，说明你也只是个弱者而已。”</p><p>“这话也太过分了吧！”</p><p>“不想听可以马上滚开。”</p><p>“你就真的没有珍视到想要去保护的东西吗？！”</p><p>草地在这句话的尾音后猛然安静下来。树干上一只虫子突兀地鸣叫了一声，然后朝另一棵树飞去。驱纹戒斗望着葛叶纮汰，眼神介于冰冷和平静之间。他的一只手搭在膝盖上。</p><p>“有过。”他回答道，“但是已经没有了。”</p><p> </p><p>灾难接踵而至。名为“真红”的霸主从赫尔海姆之森来到人类世界，开始大肆破坏，驱纹戒斗在赫尔海姆之森跟那个霸主交过好几次手，是一个纵然是他也不得不承认其强大的棘手敌人。即便如此，屈服于强者一向不在驱纹戒斗的选项之内，因此他选择主动变身出击，积极地在城市里寻找霸主的身影。</p><p>葛叶纮汰与他并肩战斗。</p><p>有趣的是，他们从来没约好要一起迎战，但最后总会变成那样。他们的长谈向来以毫无结果告终，但他们依然默契地填补着对方在战斗中的空缺。驱纹戒斗冲向飞往葛叶纮汰的火球时情况危急无暇思考，被轰飞到铁丝网后疼痛又不断地折磨着他的身体与意识，他残余的注意力只够集中在飞到一边难以够到的战极驱动器上，因此他从来没有仔细考虑过这个行为意味着什么。但葛叶纮汰注意到了，并且想起太多次戒斗救下他的瞬间。也正因如此，他觉得虽然霸主说的话和驱纹戒斗的意思几乎一模一样，但他们两个就是不同的。</p><p>又正因如此，他对驱纹戒斗毫不掩饰自己认可霸主说法的行为感到无比恼怒。</p><p>怎么能那么说呢，他想，这不是把自己放在那种混蛋的高度吗，可驱纹戒斗是驱纹戒斗，怎么会是那样的霸主呢。他们并肩作战过的时候是真实的，互相救援的时候是真实的，接触时的体温也是真实的，驱纹戒斗明明是个火一样燃烧着的人，却非要把自己变成一块冰冷的铁，那是不对的，因为是戒斗，所以更不能那样说——</p><p>他陷入了长时间的混沌，混沌中他觉得自己的脊背、四肢、后脑都在隐隐作痛，眼前的景色飞速变幻，先是阪东先生说：“他就是不会有朋友的类型，跟你已经是关系很好了。”然后是舞说：“戒斗他啊，他也是爱着这个城市的吧。”然后是扎克说：“当初第一次碰到那家伙时，我就觉得他很强。”最后是戒斗停在他对面的黑暗里，对他说：“你不应该相信不该信任的人。”</p><p>葛叶纮汰想向戒斗走去，却发现自己动不了，只有嘴唇还能正常开合。戒斗离他太远，他必须用喊的音量才能把自己的话传达过去：“那你是不该信任的人吗——戒斗——”</p><p>戒斗朝他笑了一下，又或许没有。他偏着一点角度朝他站着，有点像时装杂志封面的模特。戒斗反问道：“你觉得呢？”</p><p>明明是我发的问，别反过来给我抛问题啊。葛叶腹诽着，但还是老老实实开了口：“如果是你的话——”</p><p>后面的话他发不出声了。无论他怎么尝试，他的喉咙里都再也蹦不出半个字。他急了，下意识地想要用肢体语言去描述，但四肢也像被禁锢住一般纹丝不动。戒斗遥遥望着他，不像要走开，也不像准备过来帮忙，好像在等待一场戏目的开演。于是他只能更用力地发声，试图从喉咙里磨出点沙哑的字音来：</p><p>“我……对你……”</p><p>戒斗说：“葛叶，你要变得更强啊。”</p><p>葛叶愣住了。他愣住不是因为驱纹戒斗打断了他的话，而是因为他从没听戒斗用这样的语气跟他交谈。他怀疑那种声音里透出来的温柔和隐忧和这整句话只是自己的臆想，却又不知为何觉得不是那样。接着驱纹戒斗隐于黑暗。</p><p>葛叶纮汰睁开眼。几分钟后，DJ相乐出现在他们面前，告知了他们关于黄金果实的事情，并留下了新的定锁种子。</p><p> </p><p>如果站在那些神话的角度来看，禁忌之果引发了太多悲剧，逐出伊甸园，特洛伊战争，无一不是与那样一枚苹果有关。如果站在故事的结尾回望这一切，那么命运在一开始就注定，但真正的悲剧是从这一刻开始，从葛叶纮汰握住拥有黄金果实力量的锁种开始。当最后一个玩家站上舞台，命运的转轮就无可停止地向前滚动，并朝着注定的悲剧飞奔而去。</p><p>但那个时候葛叶纮汰不知道。驱纹戒斗在更早的时候就知道，这是另一个悲剧。</p><p> </p><p>葛叶纮汰和驱纹戒斗一起挤在狭小的山洞里。山洞的容量实在过小，他们必须解除变身才能勉强容身，而外面是大批的异域者。继霸主“真红”之后，霸主“翡翠”又在人类世界引起轩然大波，出于或许翡翠会因为注重人类世界而相对疏忽赫尔海姆之森的考虑，葛叶和戒斗决定来到森林中打探一下禁忌果实的消息。但没想到，进入森林后没几分钟翡翠的手下就带来了大批的异域者，即便是他们两个也有些难以招架，不得不到一边的小山洞中躲着，等待一个能够脱身或反击的机会。葛叶小心地注意着山洞外的情况，又缩回身子转向戒斗：</p><p>“喂，戒斗，你没事吧？”</p><p>驱纹戒斗抬手擦擦嘴角的血看他一眼：“有时间担心我，不如多看两眼外头怎么回事。”</p><p>“……因为你刚刚一直捂着左手臂，我想着你是不是受伤了。”</p><p>“有吗？”戒斗换了一边肩膀顶着身后的石墙，若无其事地朝外望去，“你先看看自己的样子再说话吧。”</p><p>外面不断传来异域者踩动草木的声音，伴随着它们奇特的叫声。为首的那个翡翠手下步伐缓慢，却相当坚决地在附近踱来踱去，像是笃定他们两个就在这附近不远处。驱纹戒斗朝洞口探了探身子，半眯起眼睛仔细地观察着外头的情况，好一会儿，突然开口道：</p><p>“这次算我判断失误。”</p><p>他没等到预想中的回答，只听到了一声延迟几秒后发出的气音。他回头一看，葛叶纮汰正看着他笑，连眼睛都快眯起来的那种。见他转头，葛叶赶紧偏开头去，却仍旧憋不住地发出几声带笑的气音。驱纹戒斗皱起眉，问道：“你笑什么。”</p><p>“不，没什么……”葛叶摆摆手，像是突然放松下来将头往后一靠，笑着说道，“就是啊，觉得我们两个这样单独待着一起这样说话，真是好久没有过了。”</p><p>“……都这种时候了，你居然还有心情想这些啊。”</p><p>“反正一时半会也出不去吧？那个带队的家伙明显就是猜准了我们在这一块，就等着我们呆不住了自己跑出去。”葛叶说，“比起现在跌跌撞撞跑出去合了他们的意，不如我们两个在这里聊聊天，顺便看看他们的反应。”</p><p>顿了顿，他又说：“而且最近事情实在太多了……我想稍微休息一下。”</p><p>驱纹戒斗一顿，到嘴边的“无聊”两字又吞了回去。</p><p> </p><p>的确，最近发生了太多事情，对葛叶而言尤多。翡翠宣战，沢芽市被抛弃，吴岛光实揭露身份，事情一件接一件连环爆炸般压过来，现在的葛叶纮汰就算笑起来也挡不住憔悴。葛叶看起来并不是很在意戒斗会有什么反应，呼出一声笑自顾自说下去：“之前戒斗是有问过我，‘对现在和未来怎么想’对吧？我承认，对于我自身的未来，我的确找不到一个很好的、想要为之努力的规划……那么戒斗呢？戒斗这样的人，应该跟我会很不一样吧，戒斗的话，你对现在和未来是怎么想的？”</p><p>驱纹戒斗从胸腔里挤出一声意味不明的笑，扭过脖颈又去观察外面的情况。</p><p>“我的话，”戒斗开口道，“我的目标一直只有一个，那就是得到力量，成为绝不会受欺凌的最强者。如果那力量是禁忌果实，那我就去抢到它，就这么简单。现在的世界是一个不值得为之奋斗的世界，所以总有一天，我会亲手毁掉它。”</p><p>这话大概触动了葛叶的神经，他张大眼睛瞪过去：“毁灭世界什么的，你不是认真的吧？”</p><p>“怎么，你对这个破破烂烂的世界还有所留恋吗？”戒斗眯起眼朝某个方向仔细探望，“不破不立，唯有毁掉旧世界，才能迎来完美的新世界。所以我一定要拿到禁忌果实，开创人类的新未来。”</p><p>“你是要把新世界建立在旧世界的毁灭、建立在对现在这些人未来的扼杀之上吗？！”葛叶不由自主提高了音量，换来戒斗一个警告的眼神，“……力量不应该用在那种地方，这世界还有很多无辜的人，你要让他们为了你的理想而陪葬吗？”</p><p>戒斗猛地扭回身，幅度大到差点撞上葛叶的鼻尖。他的眼神投过来的一瞬过于凌厉，两张脸又凑得过分地近，葛叶不由自主地向后缩了缩，背部越发紧贴冰冷坚硬的石壁。</p><p>“是的。”戒斗低低地开口，“‘当雪崩来临时，没有一片雪花是无辜的’，正是现在这个世界里那些人的弱小、那些人面对法则时的懦弱和不作为，才让强者肆意妄为、让这个世界成为了一个弱肉强食的世界。你以为这个世界是温暖的，只不过是一群弱者在法则重压下抱团取暖而已，只是自我安慰，却对整个世界的发展没有任何好处。葛叶，你的想法太软弱了，你本来可以变得更强，却被这种软弱的情感所束缚了。”</p><p>戒斗顿了顿，像是突然意识到他们过近的距离一般抽回身：“如果你没有毁掉什么的觉悟的话，还是趁早退出吧……不过现在大概也迟了。我说过了，你这样天真的人是得不到黄金果实的。”</p><p>葛叶维持着原来的姿势愣怔地眨了两下眼。他的嘴唇张了张，却又没发出任何声音。驱纹戒斗的注意力不再落在他身上，转向外头似乎有了异常动静的异域者们，而葛叶迟钝的大脑这时终于能从戒斗过于超脱他思维的发言中理清点什么，带动这个躯体的主人发出声音：“戒斗，难道说你觉得你是……”</p><p>戒斗的手猛地按过来：“嘘。”</p><p>葛叶被迫安静下来，跟随驱纹戒斗的注意力关注起外头的情况。他朝外小心地探了探身子，又竖起耳朵仔细听了听，有些犹疑地朝戒斗做了个手势。</p><p>“是啊。”戒斗低声回应道，收回按在葛叶嘴唇上的手，“那个头领暂时撤去了异域者，大概是布下了什么陷阱，引诱我们出去吧。”</p><p>“那怎么办。”葛叶用气声问道，“我们要出去吗？”</p><p>“这是陷阱，也是个好机会。”戒斗说，“当然要出去，甚至在他们还来不及反应的时候就冲破陷阱。弱者无论玩什么把戏，只要用更强的力量冲破它就可以了。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“确实，现在冲出去很可能同样落得一个很艰难的处境，但是如果放弃这次机会，等到异域者再像之前那样大片集合起来，我们的胜算更小。”戒斗偏回身子瞥了他一眼，“我要出去，你来不来随便。”</p><p> </p><p>驱纹戒斗向来就是这样一个人：崇尚力量，拒绝法则的约束，并且即便会撞个头破血流也依然敢于出手。因此，在葛叶纮汰有机会说出更多的话之前，他已经冲出了山洞，并将定锁种子插进了腰带里。葛叶半声呼唤还卡在喉咙里，见戒斗完全不准备听更多话，只好放弃般也猛地冲出去进行变身。果不其然，没冲两步头领就站了出来，用稍许蹩脚的人类语言说道：</p><p>“你们终于出来了，原来躲在那种地方吗。”</p><p>驱纹戒斗更不答话，举起长矛就朝前刺去。随之而来的葛叶纮汰想要冲过去帮忙，从天而降般的三名异域者却挡住了他的去路。他一边格挡一边从战斗的间隙关注那边的战情，驱纹戒斗的长矛和异域者头领的腕部卡在一起，处于一种胶着的状态。戒斗开口道：“黄金果实在哪里？”</p><p>异域者头领像是听到什么蹩脚的笑话一般大笑起来：“你觉得我会告诉你？”</p><p>“既然如此，”戒斗说，“那你就去死吧。”</p><p>葛叶纮汰没能关注更多，因为自己这边的异域者发起了更猛烈的攻势，并且召唤更多的同伴出现。即便在赫尔海姆之森葛叶纮汰还是习惯性地保有自己天真的善意，不到逼不得已不会选择将敌歼灭的下策，在得知裕也的事情之后尤为如此。但情况显然已经朝不容乐观的方向滑去，而且那头还有个驱纹戒斗。于是葛叶换上相乐给的锁种，一炮轰了过去。</p><p>这一下，他终于有机会重新关注戒斗那边的战况。不知何时那头也来了新的异域者，多对一，其中一个还是异域者头领，纵使戒斗再强在这样的情况下还是占于下风。葛叶无暇多想，甩开几个想要冲上来拦住他的异域者挤进戒斗的战斗圈，吼道：“我们得趁更多异域者赶过来之前走掉！”</p><p>“那种事情不用你说我也知道！”戒斗格挡着攻击，咬牙切齿地回道。</p><p>接着，他们像是突然达成了某种无声的默契，向同一个方向发起攻击，借着攻击的掩护猛地冲去。两边有异域者还想拦上来，被戒斗和葛叶两个方向双双捅开。但他们并未能成功地跑上几步，而是突然被强烈的撞击感轰飞：异域者头领朝他们的背后轰出了一击。他们在灼烧般的疼痛与巨大的气流中被甩到半空再摔落，顺着不知何处的山坡滚成一团摔到坡底。坡底有浅浅的积水，他们在水中因着惯性又滚了两圈，才终于停了下来。</p><p>在摔到山坡上后，因为摔落的巧合，又因为被强制解除变身后的脆弱，他们下意识地在滚落途中拥在一起，为了避免更多的损伤，无论自己的还是对方的。即便如此，葛叶纮汰的膝盖还是狠狠地刮过了坡上凸起的石块，而驱纹戒斗的肋骨也在隐隐作痛。此时，驱纹戒斗半边身子浸在水里，睫毛和锁骨都积着水珠，葛叶纮汰亦浑身湿透，他撑起身子，水就从他漆黑的发尖滴落到驱纹戒斗的脸上。</p><p>他们无声地、紧张地倾听了一会儿。</p><p>“听起来没有追过来。”戒斗哑着嗓子说，“应该暂时没有问题。”</p><p>葛叶“嗯”了一声。</p><p>他们再度陷入沉默。激烈战斗后是被过分放大的平静，世界的所有声音像在这一秒都离他们远去。葛叶低头看着戒斗，戒斗亦毫无躲避地望回去，这个距离刚好让他们能够听清对方的呼吸声，就像世界只剩下这一种声音。</p><p>“……戒斗。”葛叶说。水滴滴答答地顺着他的头发和脸颊落下来，刘海粘成一绺一绺，挡住了大半边眼睛。他的眼神像也在水中浸过一样湿润而冰凉。</p><p>“我不想毁掉什么，戒斗，大概如你所说，我就是很天真，我想把所有东西都留在身边，我想去相信人性好的一面……这有什么错吗？”</p><p>驱纹戒斗放轻呼吸望着他。</p><p>“错得离谱。”他以一种冷笑般的语调回答道。</p><p>“那，我想相信你，我不想失去你，这也有错吗？”</p><p>驱纹戒斗没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>他们后来都心照不宣地没再提起那一次失败的探索，别人问起他们去了哪，他们也只是说去探听消息。城乃内看着他们两个浑身伤口，没多说什么，只是疲惫地告诉他们翡翠在城市里搞起了新动作，避难的人们又被抓走了好几个。所有人，保护者和被保护者，前线和后勤，都被这场灾难搞得焦头烂额无暇多虑。</p><p>葛叶为了吴岛光实的事情找上戒斗、用一种纠结而茫然的神情问“我是不是真的太天真了”时，驱纹戒斗的确以为这个橙子脑袋想通了、放弃了、在朋友背叛的打击下终于认清现实要抛弃软弱的自我了。戒斗那时候本来还准备再说两句，但高司舞的到来打断了他。</p><p>驱纹戒斗不常犯错，在葛叶纮汰身上却不适用。葛叶纮汰一次也没有觉得“驱纹戒斗的话是对的”的时候，看清霸主的真面目时没有，被吴岛光实一脚踢翻时没有，在河边捡起贵虎的定锁种子、意识到光实确确实实改变了时也没有，即便事情的确都朝着戒斗所曾对他预言过的那个方向发展。葛叶纮汰就是这样一个蠢得闪闪发亮的人，高司舞因这光芒信赖他，吴岛光实因这光芒憎恨他，吴岛贵虎因这光芒承认他。无论他面对着怎样的现实，身处怎样的黑暗，他总是相信一个圆满结局，就像三流喜剧那样俗套的HappyEnding。</p><p>驱纹戒斗很早就发现了这一点，但他并未完全接受，他就跟葛叶纮汰等着他做出改变一样等着葛叶纮汰做出改变。他以为快结束了，这是他的一次胜利，他将葛叶纮汰从软弱中救出，终于让那个家伙成长为完美而强大的人。</p><p>但是当葛叶纮汰带着傻气的笑容、满眼期盼地说出“大家一起”这样的词时，他又意识到葛叶纮汰还是顽固得无可救药。</p><p>他趴在赫尔海姆之森的草地上，浑身是擦伤和骨头撞击的疼痛，残存的力气只够他半撑起身体，从草叶的缝隙中关注那头的对峙。这让他想起霸主真红去往人类世界的那一次，他也是这样透过铁丝网和砖块看着那头，而那一次葛叶终于放弃了对霸主的期待。这一次呢，他想，这一次，葛叶会放弃对人类的期待吗。葛叶纮汰此人的觉悟究竟有多高尚、多坚固、或者说多愚蠢，他与白亚几乎怀着一样的好奇与隐秘的期盼。</p><p>接着，那代表着故事的高潮、预示着故事的终结的黄金果实终于出现在他们面前。</p><p>驱纹戒斗在翡翠杀死白亚的时候从藏身处滚落，更多的疼痛向他涌来，但他的感觉乃至灵魂都在为方才所见的金色而战栗，即便那只是一个赝品也依然让他窥见了黄金果实力量的美丽。我要得到它，那一瞬他的所有思绪被这一句话占领。我要得到它，支配它，黄金果实是属于我的，新世界也是，未来也是。</p><p>当他看见葛叶纮汰指挥赫尔海姆之森的植物对翡翠进行攻击时，他左手臂久久不曾愈合的伤口突然开始剧烈地疼痛起来。至此，驱纹戒斗第一个窥见了所有结局。</p><p> </p><p>“戒斗，稍等一下……我有话要说。”</p><p>葛叶纮汰会叫住他，这让驱纹戒斗感到意外也不意外。菲姆辛姆种族落幕后，他们吵了简短却激烈的一架，最后以戒斗单方面的离开而告终。那之后，他们几乎再也没有什么见面交流，但驱纹戒斗总觉得葛叶纮汰还会再出现，像这样拦下他一次，他说不准自己是不是也在等待这一刻。葛叶纮汰从拐角处急匆匆地赶来，几步跨到驱纹戒斗身前，弯下腰按着膝盖喘了口气。驱纹戒斗停下脚步淡淡地瞥了他一眼，然后来到一边的废弃铁箱上坐下。</p><p>“我听说吴岛光实差点杀了你。”驱纹戒斗说，“想不到这么快你又活蹦乱跳的了。”</p><p>“啊……这个，嗯。”葛叶有点含糊地应了两声。</p><p>“即便如此，你还是将他视为同伴吗？”</p><p>“他只是走错了路，他并不是个坏孩子。”葛叶说，“我依然跟以前一样信任他……我信任我所认识的那个吴岛光实。无论他做了什么，只是一个孩子犯下的错，他的目的是为了保护，我没有办法在这一点上对他有所责怪。”</p><p>戒斗放远目光嗤笑了一声：“哼，事到如今你还是这么天真。”</p><p>两个人不约而同地沉默了一会儿。</p><p>“那你呢，戒斗。”葛叶的声音忽然放轻下来，“我想知道，你上次说的话是真的吗，你对保护没有兴趣，你做的一切都只是为了制裁强者吗？我们一起拯救过世界，一起经历过这么多事情，事到如今，你还是真心这样说……的吗？”</p><p>“我不知道你在质疑什么。”驱纹戒斗说，“你的问题，我一直以来就是这样想的，我应该也跟你重复很多遍了吧。天真也该有个限度，不是所有人都会抱着你那种好好先生的想法的。”</p><p>“我想拯救你。”葛叶说，“我想拯救你……戒斗。你为什么不能为了保护这个世界、拯救这个世界而战斗呢？跟我一起，跟我们一起。我说过了，只要是为了保护，只要是为了拯救，我可以把黄金果实让给你，我也不会对你的言论、你的行为有所责怪、有所恨意。也许这个世界有残酷的地方，也许你经历过什么让你对现在这个社会失望的事情，但是，但是这个世界也是美好的啊，我们会陪着你、你是正被人‘爱着’的啊！所以不要就这样放弃，不要再说只有力量才是法则这种话了！你不是孤独的……你不需要一个人往前走。”</p><p>驱纹戒斗像是被电流震到了般转头看向他。</p><p>“求你了，戒斗。”葛叶说，“跟我一起吧。你所渴求的未来，也许不需要毁灭也可以达到。”</p><p>驱纹戒斗凝视着他，一秒，两秒。葛叶纮汰的目光湿润。</p><p>“葛叶纮汰。”戒斗低声说，“你是个多么幸福的笨蛋啊。”</p><p>接着他笑起来，再度将目光投向远方的天空。不同于他平时冷淡的、傲慢的嘲笑，这一次他的笑声断断续续从喉咙里呛出来，越来越大声，最后演变成肆意的大笑。这笑声在砖墙和水泥管之间来回撞击，然后像是被哽住般戛然而止。</p><p>“傻话也说得够多了吧，葛叶，还没有分出胜负，你就觉得自己是救世主了吗？”他站起来，拍了拍外套上的灰，目光自始至终没有再落在葛叶身上一瞬，“如果你来找我只是为了说这种无聊的事，那没必要继续了，我走了，你就继续被你的天真牵绊着吧。到现在了，你还是这样一个弱者，真令我失望。”</p><p>他把双手插进口袋，开始朝来时的方向大步走去。</p><p>“喂……戒斗。”</p><p>但葛叶突然叫住了他。戒斗停下脚步，耐心地等待对话的结尾。</p><p>“那个，就是……小舞之前说过的，结束之后大家一起在阪东先生的店里一起聚会，你也会来的吧？”</p><p>葛叶纮汰的声音有点颤抖。驱纹戒斗的左手拇指在口袋边缘轻而迅速地划了一下。驱纹戒斗没有回头。</p><p>“你在做梦吗。”他说。</p><p>葛叶望着他，然后低下头去。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，葛叶纮汰吃下了赫尔海姆之森的果实。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>